Five remarkable kisses
by MlleEmmaMlle
Summary: So this is a story written for the Five Kisses Competition. As the competition name allude the story is about 5 important kisses in my case in Cho Chang's life. So please R&R


**A/N: Written for the five kisses challenge. The challenge was to write about the 5 most important kisses in a character's life – and my character is Cho Chang. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 kisses in Cho Chang's life<strong>

**First kiss **

She sat under the big oak tree, staring mindlessly out on the lake, pondering on whether or not he liked her. There had been chemistry and they laughed together time after time. But it was never more than that. Part of her thought that he didn't think she was over _him_ - and therefore maybe not daring to make a move? Yet she didn't know whether or not she lay too much into it – maybe they where just friends? How would she know, nothing ever happened between them. Maybe it was because of what happened that night? Paining him to be with someone who was close to _him_. She knew they shouldn't be together, but how could she deny her feelings. And maybe not. Maybe it was something he would have wanted. As her thoughts flew around inside her confused head, a shadow sat down beside her - slowly moving his hand awkwardly towards hers and intertwining their fingers. He turned his head in sync with hers – looking into her brown eyes and slowly moving forward, kissing her soft lips lightly.

-x-

**Second kiss**

He slowly pushed her up against the wall, kissing her from the neck and up to her earlobe. She slowly moaned for more – for this moment she had been yearning for so long. One of his hands disappeared into her long dark hair, the other one running down the length of her naked torso. As she started unbuttoning his shirt, he lifted her up and put her on the bed, kissing her from her waistband, up her torso, her neck and at last their lips locked in a passionate kiss – Their breaths quickened as a stream of moans was led out into each other's mouths.

-x-

**Third kiss**

As wedding bells chimed in the background, he happily swiped her of her feet into his arms - looking deeply into her brown eyes. As he took in every single feature of her delicate face from her small freckles to her shiny black hair falling so softly down her shoulders to her soft perfectly formed lips – smiling so brightly with happiness. He looked around and saw how their family and friends were gathered to see them on their happy they – the day that they would truly be each other's and live happily ever after. A bright smile formedon his lips as he looked down at his perfect wife just before their lips met each other with a loving and fiery kiss.

-x-

**Fourth kiss**

As he looked down at her tear-stained face, he saw only happiness flow out of her bright eyes and her lips forming a glowing breathtaking smile. He looked down at the little baby in her arms and found another pair of those beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking up at him with wonder. As she handed her forefinger down to the little girl, with a hint of his untidy black hair - grabbing it and starting to giggle - the most beautiful sound in the world, right next to his wife's. He bends down and kissed the little girl on her forehead, thereafter turning his head towards his wife laying there as beautiful as ever – moving closer and closer and at last finding her lips in a loving kiss with both their lips curved a little up in smiles.

-x-

**Fifth kiss**

As they sat grey-haired in the living room - looking around at their memories, collected in the years they had been together. Pictures of their children and grandchildren, souvenirs from all the places they had been, his quidditch cup, drawings made be little children – yes they had everything that symbolised their happy and perfect life. Of course they had had their fights and other troubles but nothing could defeat their ever-growing love. He reached his hand to her lap and took her hand in his – slowly lifting it and kissing it softly. He stood up and pulled her up with him – placing his right hand on her waist. They started swaying slowly to the music playing in the background, looking with a loving look into each other's eyes. He turned her around under his left arm and as she was face to face with him once again. She took a step closer to him slowly kissing his soft lips – While her memory flew back to that very first kiss that had shared under the oak tree back at their Hogwarts days.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear what you thought about it.<strong>

**Anyway, if you didn't get it then it's about Cho and her boyfriend/husband is Harry **

**and **_**him/he**_** was Cedric.**


End file.
